Gravité
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Fiction centrée sur l'évolution des sentiments Steve/Danny dans la saison 7. Pré-slash. Initialement un OS mais transformée en fic en plusieurs chapitres qui suivent les événements de la S7. Attention dans le chapitre 4 spoiler pour les épisodes 7x20 et 7x21.
1. Steve-Centre de Gravité

**Gravité**

Petite précision : voilà je me suis enfin décidée à essayer d'écrire un pré-slash, car je trouve que le contexte de cet épisode s'y prêtait bien et que j'avais envie de pousser un peu les sentiments Steve/Danny. Toutefois, je n'irais pas plus loin sur ce sujet. Comme je l'ai déjà précisé dans mon profil je préfère écrire des fictions qui respectent les histoires originales.

H50-H50-H50

Malgré l'heure tardive de la nuit Steve McGarrett profitait de sa plage privée. Bien installé sur son transat, il savourait ce moment de calme après les événements tumultueux de la soirée. Il voulait aussi faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir lors de cette soirée.

Une soirée que Steve n'était pas prêt d'oublier de sitôt. Une soirée qui avant pourtant bien commencer avant de tourner au cauchemar.

La partie de poker avait vite été oubliée lorsque qu'il avait reçu ce coup de téléphone de Lou. En apprenant ce qui se passait au bal d'hiver de sa « nièce », il avait sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Parce que cette fois c'était différent. Plus d'une fois depuis la création du 5-0, il avait négocié avec des terroristes et fait face à des prises d'otages. Ça faisait partie des risques de son métier aussi Steve avait appris à composer face à ce genre de situation de crises.

Mais ce soir, la situation s'était relevée totalement différente et le leader du 5-0 avait dû faire face à ses propres peurs, ses propres émotions. À cause d'un seul otage.

Danny.

Parce que ce soir Steve n'avait pas pu le nier plus longtemps. En apprenant que Danny faisait lui aussi partie des otages il avait pris brusquement conscience de la véritable nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son partenaire.

Il avait soudainement réalisé en dirigeant les opérations de négociation que l'inspecteur Danny Williams était devenu au cours de ces derniers mois son centre de gravité.

Tel le papillon attiré par les flammes, Steve ressentait depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital ce besoin toujours plus grand, toujours plus important de graviter autour de Danny. La réalité c'était qu'il supportait de plus en plus mal les absences de son partenaire. Plus que jamais il avait besoin de la présence de Danny surtout dans les moments de crises. Parce qu'il avait une confiance totale et absolue en lui. Parce qu'avec Danny à ses côtés, Steve se savait en mesure d'affronter n'importe quel type de danger. Bien sur, il savait qu'il pouvait également compter sur les autres membres de son équipe, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Dès le début de leur association, il avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec Danny. Ce dont il était très fier. Et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Danny s'étaient encore renforcés depuis la greffe. Seulement, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il éprouvait bien plus que de la simple amitié pour son partenaire.

C'était ce qu'il venait de comprendre il y avait quelques heures lorsqu'il avait enfin retrouvé celui qui occupait désormais la place centrale dans sa vie.

Oubliée cette peur qui l'avait si profondément tenaillée pendant les négociations. Là, il était là, juste devant lui. Debout, sain et sauf. Vivant.

Danny.

Jamais Steve n'avait rien ressenti de pareil en retrouvant celui qui était devenu dernièrement son centre de gravité.

Les deux hommes s'étaient donné une amicale accolade heureux de se retrouver enfin et de voir ce cauchemar se terminer. C'était là que Steve avait subitement réalisé que cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait plus que de simples accolades. Il voulait plus que de jouer à ce jeu du couple marié. Il voulait Danny entièrement, totalement. C'était aussi simple que cela. Oh bien sur, il était conscient qu'il restait encore pas mal d'obstacles sur le chemin.

Mais un pas après l'autre. Steve ne voulait rien brusquer, il lui avait déjà fallu beaucoup du temps pour comprendre et accepter ses propres sentiments. Dire qu'il avait fallu cette prise d'otages pour qu'il prenne enfin conscience de cette réalité qu'il avait si longtemps niée. Il savait maintenant quel rôle Danny Williams jouait dans sa vie. Oh oui, il le savait maintenant. Danny était son centre de gravité.

Depuis bientôt sept ans, son partenaire n'avait jamais cessé de lui prouver son amitié, sa générosité et sa loyauté. Tout récemment, il lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois dans la même journée. Il était l'élément stable et solide dans la vie mouvementée du SEAL, il était sa boussole et son compas qui savait le ramener vers des eaux plus calmes en cas d'orages. Plus encore, il était celui qui tenait fidèlement sa promesse de toujours couvrir les arrières de Steve sans rien attendre en retour. Aussi Steve s'était habitué à voir son partenaire occupé une place toujours plus important dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui il en était devenu le pivot central, celui vers qui Steve se tournait lorsqu'il affrontait une tempête. Parce qu'il le savait,quoiqu'il arrive, Danny saurait le ramènerait vers un rivage apaisé. Parce qu'après la rude leçon de ce soir, il le savait maintenant, Danny était son centre de gravité.

Et Steve McGarrett ne pouvait plus résister à la force d'attraction de son partenaire. Bien au contraire, il ne demandait qu'à suivre les principes de cette fameuse loi universelle de la gravitation.

Fin

Une petite review, please.


	2. Interlude-Les Observations de Chin Ho

Je n'ai pas pu résisté et j'ai écrit une petite suite à Gravité. je vais d'ailleurs transformer mon épilogue initial en une fiction en plusieurs chapitres qui suivront les épisodes de la saison 7.

Interlude -Les observations de Chin Ho Kelly -Perturbations météorolgiques

Quartier général du 5-0-Bureau de Chin Ho

Chin Ho Kelly profitait du calme relatif qui régnait au quartier général du 5-0 pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Chose rare, le QG étant inhabituellement désert, il se retrouvait être le seul membre de l'équipe présent ce matin au Palace. Ce silence ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire, c'était même la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir en cette heure si matinale à son bureau. Il avait besoin d'un moment de solitude et de calme pour analyser ce secret qu'il venait de découvrir. Secret qui expliquait enfin le nouveau et étrange comportement qu'avait adopté au cours de ces derniers mois son boss et ami Steve McGarrett.

Dernier exemple en date, tout au long de cette semaine, le leader du 5-0 n'avait pas semblé être dans son assiette et cela avait sérieusement plombé l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe.

Et puis soudain retournement de situation. Après avoir supporté ces derniers jours un Steve renfermé et distant, toute l'équipe avait eu la bonne surprise de voir apparaître hier matin leur leader souriant et détendu. Bien évidemment, l'ancien SEAL n'avait fourni aucune excuse, aucune justification sur son brusque revirement. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui dérangeait pas Chin Ho. C'était autre chose. Cela faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'il était sûr que le leader du 5-0 dissimulait la véritable raison de ses sautes d'humeurs à son équipe. Car ce n'était pas la première fois que Steve agissait aussi étrangement. En fait, cela avait commencé juste après la greffe. Steve devenait subitement agité, sombre, irritable avant de redevenir lui-même. Mais ces changements d'humeurs étaient devenus de plus en plus fréquents principalement au cours de ces deux derniers mois. Depuis la dernière prise d'otage celle qui avait eu lieu au lycée de Grace.

Le lieutenant Kelly qui s'inquiétait sincèrement pour son ami avait alors commencé à se poser de sérieuses questions. La greffe pouvait expliquer en partie le changement d'attitude de Steve toutefois Chin Ho soupçonnait qu'il y avait une autre raison, une raison que jusqu'à présent le leader du 5-0 ne voulait pas dévoiler.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité de Chin Ho Kelly lequel était bien déterminé à trouver la clé de ce mystère.

Aussi, après avoir observé hier ce revirement inattendu de Steve et après une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie, Chin Ho pensait avoir enfin trouvé cette explication qu'il cherchait au comportement de son boss et ami. Oui, il en était sûr maintenant, il avait percé le secret de Steve. Et c'était dans la quiétude de son bureau qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. C'était tellement évident qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas deviné plus tôt. Aveugle, il avait été tellement aveugle alors que la solution était là juste sous ses yeux.

Pendant sa nuit d'insomnie, il avait passé en revue tous les événements qui pouvaient expliquer pourquoi Steve était venu souriant et détendu au bureau hier matin alors qu'il avait été tellement maussade les jours précédents. C'était là que Chin Ho avait eu le déclic. Il avait repassé mentalement en revue l'agenda de Steve pour la journée et trouvée l'information essentielle, celle qui étayait sa première théorie. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il venait de trouver l'élément déclencheur de ces fameuses crises. Et cet élément se résumait en un seul nom. Danny.

Danny qui rentrait justement d'une semaine de vacances dans le New Jersey. Danny que Steve était allé récupérer à l'aéroport avant de le déposer à son domicile. Voilà pourquoi le boss avait subitement retrouvé le sourire la veille après avoir joué les taxis. Parce que son partenaire était enfin de retour après une semaine d'absence. Une semaine d'absence pendant laquelle Steve s'était montré sous un bien mauvais jour au reste de son équipe parce que justement Danny Williams n'était pas à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, Chin Ho n'avait pas manqué de constater que ces revirements d'humeur du leader du 5-0 notamment les plus récents coïncidaient bizarrement avec les absences de son collègue. Autre fait troublant, si ces fameuses crises avaient commencé tout de suite après la greffe, elles s'étaient surtout intensifiées après la dernière prise d'otage.

Oui, voila ce qu'avait découvert cette nuit Chin Ho. Depuis la greffe, Danny servait d'indicateur à la météo personnelle de Steve. Un baromètre en mode beau fixe traduisait la présence de Danny aux cotés de Steve. À l'inverse, le baromètre passait rapidement en mode pluvieux voir carrément orageux lorsque Danny n'était pas dans les parages.

Et pour le lieutenant Kelly, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication plausible à ce soudain emballement du baromètre de Steve. Après toutes ces années, c'était enfin arrivé. Ses sentiments pour son partenaire ne se limitaient plus à de la simple amitié, voilà le secret que cherchait à dissimuler l'ancien SEAL.

Juste après cette fameuse soirée ou Danny avait été pris en otage, tout le 5-0 avait pu remarquer le changement intervenu chez leur leader. En effet, depuis ce récent incident, Steve ne cessait de graviter autour de Danny, de toujours rechercher sa présence. Chin Ho l'avait aussi surpris à fixer intensément son partenaire à la dérobée. Sans oublier ces brusques changements d'humeur. Il y avait certains signes qui ne trompaient pas.

Maintenant que le mystère était éclairci, le lieutenant Kelly se demandait comment la situation allait évoluer. Steve pouvait être tranquille, si Chin Ho avait découvert que le leader du 5-0 traversait une zone de turbulence dans sa vie privée, il ne trahirait pas son secret. Il se contenterait d'être un observateur privilégié de la météo si singulière de son ami tout en surveillant également Danny. Toutefois, son instinct lui soufflait que le baromètre risquait d'être encore bien agité ces jours-ci et qu'un avis de tempête était à prévoir. Car si Chin Ho pouvait maintenant « décoder » Steve, il lui était plus difficile de déchiffrer l'attitude du lieutenant Williams.

Mais en attendant la fin de ces perturbations météorologiques, il allait s'assurer que l'ambiance du 5-0 n'en soit pas trop affecté tout en gardant un œil discret sur son boss et ami. Cette résolution prise c'est avec l'esprit plus tranquille que Chin Ho Kelly se remit à son travail.

Fin.

Une petite review, please ?


	3. Interlude-Les Observations de Kono

Se situe après l'épisode 7x16. Dans ce chapitre et pour la cohérence de l'histoire, exit Melissa.

Interlude-Les observations de Kono Kalakaua-Tempête

Quartier général du 5-0

En ce début de matinée et devant l'absence de toutes autres taches urgentes, Kono Kalakaua s'était trouvée une nouvelle occupation. Plantée devant l'ordinateur central elle profitait de la position stratégique de ce dernier pour espionner discrètement son ami et boss de la semaine le lieutenant Williams.

En effet, c'était Danny qui était en ce moment aux commandes puisque Steve s'était absenté pour toute une semaine. Il avait été convié à participer à une opération militaire secrète qui se tenait à l'autre bout de l'île. N'ayant pu refuser cette invitation émanant du gouverneur et de généraux hauts gradés, il avait pris les dispositions nécessaires pour son absence avant de confier la direction du 5-0 à son partenaire.

Comme il l'avait fait la veille, ce matin, Danny s'était à nouveau enfermé dans son bureau. Aussitôt, Kono avait décidé d'effectuer quelques tâches informatiques sur le fichier central. L'alibi parfait pour une séance d'espionnage improvisée. Cependant, Kono doutait fortement que Danny remarque sa présence. Normal. C'était sa façon habituelle de se comporter lorsqu'il était préoccupé, se réfugier dans son travail pour éviter ses collègues. Kono qui avait suffisamment côtoyé le lieutenant pour connaître par cœur son modus operandi n'était pas dupe. Elle le devinait, quelque'chose tracassait l'inspecteur, sinon il n'aurait pas passé ces deux derniers jours à s'isoler dans son bureau.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité de l'officier Kono Kalakaua laquelle était bien déterminée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. C'est pourquoi ce matin elle s'était trouvée cet alibi afin de pouvoir observer à son aise son collègue.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait son idée sur la source des ennuis actuels du lieutenant Williams. Des ennuis qui s'appelaient Melissa et Steve. Melissa qu'elle avait croisé hier matin au pied du Palace la mine soucieuse et visiblement engagée dans une discussion orageuse avec Danny. Jugeant plus prudent de ne pas intervenir, elle avait attendu que Danny se fut éloigné pour s'approcher de Melissa et lui offrir une épaule compatissante sur laquelle s'épancher.

Sans être très proches, les deux femmes s'entendaient bien et se retrouvaient de temps à autre pour une sortie à la plage ou pour une séance shopping. C'est pourquoi Kono après avoir été le témoin involontaire de cette scène, proposa aussitôt à la jeune femme d'aller boire un café. Une fois confortablement installée et réconfortée par une boisson chaude, Melissa se confia à son amie.

Non sans stupeur, Kono appris ainsi son intention de retourner sur le continent. Devant sa surprise, Melissa lui expliqua que la principale raison à cet éloignement, c'était son envie de prendre de la distance, car elle venait juste de rompre avec Danny. Une décision difficile mais nécessaire. Sincèrement, elle aimait le lieutenant Williams, seulement ce qui s'était passé à la Saint-Valentin lui avait confirmé ce dont elle se doutait déjà.

Bien sûr, Kono savait déjà que Steve, Lynn, Melissa et Danny s'étaient retrouvés dans le même hôtel afin que les deux couples puissent passer cette journée ensemble. Une surprise organisée par Mélissa et Lynn qui connaissaient l'une comme l'autre le lien existant entre les deux partenaires.

Comme ses coéquipiers, Kono avait appris au retour du leader du 5-0 et de son partenaire les différents imprévus qui avaient émaillé la journée. Toutefois, Steve et Danny étaient restés suffisamment vagues dans leur récit pour laisser leurs collègues sur leur faim sur certains détails qu'ils avaient déclarés top secret. Melissa tout en sirotant son café lui narra alors plus précisément la fameuse scène du dîner. Tristement, elle lui expliqua que cet événement lui avaient permis de tirer quelques conclusions sur son couple.

Énigmatique, elle affirma ne plus pouvoir se contenter d'occuper la deuxième place. Sans s'étendre davantage sur le sujet, elle reconnut ensuite son besoin de prendre un nouveau départ si possible le plus loin possible d'Hawaï avant de prendre brusquement congé. Voilà pour le sujet Melissa.

Et puis, il y avait Steve. Tout comme son cousin, Kono avait fini par remarquer le manège du leader du 5-0 et n'avait pas mis longtemps à deviner son secret.

Suite aux révélations de Melissa, elle avait passé sa nuit à réfléchir et petit à petit les pièces du puzzle s'étaient mises en place. Oui, sa théorie tenait. Théorie qui était la suivante.

Elle était sûre que Danny ressentait les mêmes sentiments que Steve mais n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre. D'où les bourrasques essuyées dernièrement par le 5-0, au vu d'une météo passée en mode tornade pour le lieutenant Williams. Avec la météo déjà orageuse de Steve, le résultat était plus qu'explosif. Autant dire qu'au Palace, la tempête frappait de plein fouet et s'annonçait violente.

La dernière dispute qui avait opposé les deux hommes juste avant le départ de Steve en était bien la preuve. La fureur de l'inspecteur Williams avait été si spectaculaire que les murs du Palace en tremblaient encore. Chin Ho, Kono, Lou, tous étaient accoutumés de longue date aux fréquentes disputes entre les deux amis, mais, de mémoire du 5-0, celle-ci restera dans les annales pour son intensité et sa violence. Danny n'avait pas décoléré avant plusieurs jours et l'ambiance au 5-0 avait été pour le moins explosive malgré les efforts de Steve pour se disculper.

Il était vrai que depuis la greffe, Danny se montrait hyper protecteur envers son partenaire et il n'avait absolument pas apprécié que ce dernier mette une fois de plus sa vie en danger. Sans compter les crises de colère toujours plus intenses, toujours plus nombreuse de l'inspecteur au cours de ces derniers mois. Seul Steve parvenait réellement à calmer le lieutenant lorsque sa météo virait en mode tornade. Et Kono pensait avoir trouvé la véritable raison de cette colère. Les sentiments que Danny éprouvait pour Steve mais qu'il ne voulait pas encore admettre.

A l'issue de sa séance d'espionnage et de réflexion, il était évident pour l'officier Kalakaua que le plus fort de la tempête n'ayant pas encore été atteint, le 5-0 allait devoir supporter encore quelque temps la tornade Danny qui sévissait actuellement dans leurs locaux.

Poussant un soupir résigné devant cette « charmante » perspective, elle termina ses travaux informatiques tout en songeant que vraiment la météo au 5-0 était en ce moment particulièrement mouvementée.


	4. Danny-L'oeil du cyclone

Author note : Un chapitre plus long que les précédents car difficile de condenser en peu de mots l'évolution des sentiments de Danny.

 **Quelques précisions : l'histoire se situe après l'épisode 7x20. Si vous avez pas vu l'épisode attention léger spoiler ainsi que pour l'épisode 7x21.**

Mention surtout des événements de l'épisode 7x18, épisode où selon les critiques, Danny ne s'est pas montré sous son meilleur jour.

Les difficultés post-opératoire de Danny ne sont que le fruit de mon imagination. Dans la série, c'est Steve qui récupère un peu plus lentement que prévu (7x21), perso j'aurais plutôt vu Danny vu qu'il a été donneur deux fois en une seule année et avec Steve qui culpabilise mais bon ...

Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, « never give up » était la devise du premier Steve, mais je trouve qu'elle s'applique très bien aussi à SuperSeal.

H50-H50-H50

Domicile de Rachel

Nonchalamment appuyé au chambranle de la porte, l'inspecteur Danny Williams observait d'un œil attentif la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec cette étrange sensation d'être pris une fois de plus dans l'œil du cyclone. Une sensation qui lui devenu familière au cours de ces dernières semaines.

En effet, juste après le départ de Melissa, il avait déjà ressenti cette impression bizarre de se retrouver dans l'œil du cyclone. Il devait bien le reconnaître, sa vie affective était loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille, pour preuve, il avait fait face à des complications imprévues encore tout récemment.

Et maintenant, nouveau retournement de situation avec ce divorce. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas pu refuser la demande de son ex-femme et était venu lui apporter son soutien et l'aider à annoncer cette nouvelle aux enfants, leurs enfants.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait ce soir au domicile de Rachel, cependant, Danny avait de plus en plus la désagréable impression d'être le spectateur d'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre. Si la situation n'était pas simple à gérer pour Rachel, elle l'était encore moins pour lui. Outre le fait de soutenir ses enfants et répondre à leurs questions, il devait également faire face à ses propres émotions après les révélations de Stan.

Il ne pouvait nier que ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui lui avait fait l'effet d'un véritable électrochoc. Rachel qui éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour lui ce qui expliquait l'échec de son mariage avec Stan. Franchement, si ce n'était pas ironique. La farce était d'autant plus mauvaise que Rachel arrivait trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Encore une complication de plus. Question timing, le divorce tombait bien puisqu'effectivement Danny était à nouveau célibataire donc techniquement disponible. Disponible oui mais seulement en apparence. La réalité était, elle, bien différente.

Toujours adossé à la porte, Danny prenait subitement conscience de cette réalité qu'il avait niée depuis déjà bien trop longtemps. Mais là, alors qu'il se trouvait en présence de son ex-femme, et avec l'effet d'un boomerang reçu en pleine figure, la vérité se fit enfin jour dans son esprit. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il voulait réellement. Il savait maintenant qui était vraiment son centre de gravité. Ce n'était pas Rachel. Cela n'avait jamais été non plus Mélissa. Non, une seule personne était, avait toujours été et serait toujours son centre de gravité.

Domicile de Danny

À peine rentré chez lui, l'inspecteur Williams s'autorisa le droit de boire un verre d'alcool fort. C'était contraire à ses propres principes mais là il en avait vraiment besoin. Il se sentait complètement déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir ce soir et était en proie à une véritable tempête intérieure. Tiraillé par des émotions contradictoires, oscillant entre la colère, l'appréhension et le soulagement, il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un violent tourbillon, d'être une fois de plus dans l'œil du cyclone.

Une sensation qu'il avait souvent ressentie au cours de ces derniers mois et qui l'avait laissé nerveusement épuisé. Il était devenu irritable, colérique, agité, car il ne parvenait pas à apaiser son tourment intérieur.

Ce soir, c'était différent, il venait enfin de trouver la clé qui allait lui permettre de sortir de ce brouillard dans lequel il s'était perdu. Oui, il détenait enfin le moyen de traverser l'œil du cyclone et de s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. Il devait seulement faire cette petite chose si simple. Il devait seulement admettre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son boss et partenaire. Des sentiments qui dépassaient la seule amitié. Il avait brutalement pris conscience de cet état de fait quelques heures auparavant réalisant du même coup qu'il s'était mentit à lui-même depuis des mois.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait eu si souvent cette impression d'être pris dans l'œil du cyclone. Parce que son cœur et sa raison n'était pas sur le même diapason. C'était son refus d'admettre ses véritables sentiments qui était la principale cause de ce conflit intérieur qui lui avait empoisonné l'existence. Alors que la vérité était tellement simple. Il savait maintenant qui était son centre de gravité.

Steve.

Il avait découvert cette réalité lors de leur dernière mission-suicide. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que SuperSeal joue les héros en voulant désarmer une bombe sale à l'uranium. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que SuperSeal l'entraîne dans cette aventure. Danny lui en avait vraiment voulu ce qui n'avait pas simplifié une situation déjà extrêmement délicate. La tension entre les deux hommes avait été forte ce jour-là d'autant que Danny était déjà bien énervé par l'intrusion de Steve dans son bureau et le fait qu'il avait vu et lu sa liste de développement personnel.

Cette idée d'ouvrir un restaurant c'était en fait juste une porte de sortie car Danny n'était pas aveugle, il avait remarqué que Steve le regardait différemment. Au début, inutile de le nier, cela l'avait beaucoup perturbé. Cela l'avait aussi forcé à se questionner sur sa relation avec son partenaire. Ne trouvant pas de réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions, il avait commencé à envisager des solutions de repli. Ne voulant pas blesser Steve et tergiversant sur la possibilité d'un départ, il avait préféré garder cela pour lui, car il avait encore besoin d'un temps de réflexion. En effet, quitter ou pas le 5-0, ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre.

En réalité, le lieutenant n'avait aucune envie de partir seulement il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à couvrir les arrières de Steve s'ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'ondes tous les deux. Une autre raison avait alimenté sa réflexion. Une raison qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulée à son partenaire. Sa récupération physique post-opération ne se déroulait pas aussi bien que prévu. Des complications selon les médecins. Danny pouvait résumer sa vie en ce seul mot. _Complications_. Le départ de Melissa, la nouvelle attitude de Steve, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas voilà que son foie n'y mettait aussi. Bref, toutes ces complications avaient motivé sa soudaine envie de prendre du recul avec le 5-0 et surtout avec Steve. Et voilà que ce dernier s'était introduit dans son bureau et avait vu sa liste, aggravant encore un peu plus cette tension qui s'était installé entre eux récemment.

Mais au final que Steve ait vu cette liste n'était pas si important. Ce qui était important c'était le fait qu'au cours de cette journée inoubliable, lui Danny avait subitement réalisé que Steve McGarrett était son centre de gravité. Malgré la peur, malgré les obstacles, instinctivement, il avait eu confiance en son partenaire. Parce qu'avec Steve à ses côtés, Danny se sentait suffisamment fort pour affronter n'importe quel danger. Parce qu'il avait une confiance totale et absolue en SuperSeal.

Depuis sept ans qu'il était son équipier, il connaissait suffisamment Steve pour savoir que ce dernier ne renonçait jamais devant une difficulté. Never give up tel était sa devise. En outre, Danny bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, se sentait davantage en sécurité lorsque Steve passait en mode Ninja.

Parce qu'avec un tel guerrier à ses côtés, il pouvait garder espoir de revoir ses enfants après de telles missions suicides. Steve avait promis de toujours couvrir ses arrières de même qu'il avait promis à Grace et Charlie de toujours veiller sur « Danno ». Et aujourd'hui Danny ne doutait plus de la parole de Steve, il savait que quoiqu'il arrive ce dernier tiendrait ses promesses.

Lors de cette affreuse journée, Steve lui avait une nouvelle fois prouvé qu'il méritait amplement sa confiance. Jusqu'au bout, il s'était battu pour trouver comment désarmer cette fichue bombe. Il n'avait renoncé qu'au dernier moment non sans avoir trouvé un ultime moyen d'assurer leur sécurité. C'était durant cette mission que Danny avait réalisé que Steve était son centre de gravité. Parce que sans hésiter, il l'avait suivi tout au long de cette aventure. Bon d'accord, il avait pas mal râlé parce que vraiment il avait eu du mal à maîtriser son anxiété mais au final il avait suivi le plan de SuperSeal. Parce qu'à aucun moment il n'avait douté que son ninja de partenaire arriverait à les sortir de cet enfer sain et sauf.

Juste avant que la bombe explose, Danny avait subitement pris conscience que Steve s'était petit à petit approprié la place centrale dans sa vie. Dans tous les moments difficiles de son existence depuis son arrivée au 5-0, Steve était toujours resté à ses côtés, lui apportant un soutien sans faille. Il l'avait aidé à résoudre l'enquête sur la mort de Meka, il l'avait aidé à obtenir la garde partagée de Grace., il l'avait soutenu physiquement et moralement après la mort de Matthew. Plus important encore, il jouait un rôle à part entière auprès de Grace et Charlie. Oui, au cours de toutes ces années, petit à petit Steve s'était adjugé la place centrale dans la vie de Danny, devenant ainsi son centre de gravité. L'explosion de cette bombe avait permis au lieutenant de mieux comprendre le rôle essentiel que jouait Steve dans sa vie, lui permettant ainsi de prendre sa décision. Il ne voulait pas quitter le 5-0, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Steve, ce dernier jouant un rôle trop important dans sa vie.

Cependant, une autre question était resté en suspens. Une question qui avait continué de le tourmenter après ces fameux événements. S'il avait bien perçu l'attente et les espoirs de Steve, il ne savait toujours pas quelle réponse lui donner. Il se remettait tout juste de sa rupture avec Melissa. Non pas que cette rupture avait été une grande surprise. Sa relation avec Melissa était resté très superficielle, car il avait toujours refusé de vraiment s'engager dans son couple. Mais la jeune femme l'avait pris au dépourvu lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé brutalement leur rupture et son départ imminent pour le continent. Les jours suivants avaient été difficiles pour Danny qui s'était senti tiraillé par des sentiments contradictoires et son humeur s'en était ressenti. D'où une météo passée en mode tornade et cette impression d'être sans cesse pris dans ce violent tourbillon qu'était l'œil du cyclone.

Seulement ce soir c'était différent. Après des mois d'indécisions et de tourment, il savait maintenant ce qu'il voulait réellement et ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il avait pris sa décision et il ne reviendrait pas en arrière.

Ce soir, il n'avait plus peur de la tempête car courageusement, résolument, il allait braver l'œil du cyclone et admettre ses sentiments.

Fin

Je pense rédiger un épilogue qui portera sur les épisodes 7x23 et 7x25, mais il vous faudra un peu patienter car M6 risque de retarder la diffusion des derniers épisodes de la saison 7.

En attendant, bonne lecture et svp n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.


	5. Epilogue-Accalmie

**Accalmie**

Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fiction et sa conclusion. J'avoue, j'ai un peu délaissée cette histoire car je me suis lassée de la série, du coup, j'ai préférée écrire ces derniers temps sur ma série coup de cœur du moment Sherlock Holmes.

Mais comme je déteste laissée une histoire inachevée, je me suis promis de terminer un jour cette histoire en rédigeant enfin ce dernier chapitre. Chose faite aujourd'hui.

Je précise qu'il y a un petit twist par rapport à la fin de la saison 7, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture.

Steve.

Jamais Steve McGarrett leader du 5-0 n'avait été si heureux. Après des mois de recherches, il avait enfin trouvé **le** cadeau parfait pour son partenaire. En effet, cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps que le leader du 5-0 pensait qu'il était plus que temps qu'il offre un cadeau à Danny en remerciement pour la greffe de foie. Ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, c était que cette recherche du cadeau idéal allait être aussi ardue. Mais, finalement après pas mal de temps passé à réfléchir à cette épineuse question, il avait fini par trouvé ce fichu objet. Il était sûr de son choix. Danny allait adorer son cadeau, c'était obligé où alors il ne s'appelait plus Steve McGarrett.

Ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, trouver le bon moment pour surprendre son partenaire en lui offrant son présent. Steve ne le savait que trop, il devait trouver le bon timing ce qui en ce moment relevait quasiment d'une mission impossible. Entre un emploi du temps ultra chargé et ces fichues complications médicales apparues récemment, le leader du 5-0 n'avait guère eu le loisir de se pencher sur les questions restées en suspense concernant sa vie privée et sentimentale.

Car, il le savait, une confrontation allait s'avérer nécessaire avec son partenaire. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans l'incertitude concernant ses sentiments envers l'inspecteur Williams. Sans compter que ce dernier agissait plus que bizarrement ces derniers temps, soufflant alternativement le feu et la glace, ce qui déroutait complètement le leader du 5-0.

Pourtant, il ne demandait qu'une chose, une simple petite chose. Il avait vraiment besoin de soutien en ce moment et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter l'idée que Danny s'éloigne ou pire encore le rejette.

C'était sa plus grande peur, une peur apparue récemment et alimentée par l'étrange comportement de l'inspecteur Williams au cours de ces dernières semaines. Un comportement tellement étrange que Steve en avait fait des insomnies en essayant d'en trouver la cause.

Depuis sa séparation avec Melissa et l'annonce du divorce de Rachel, Steve sans fausse honte, avait observé attentivement les moindres gestes et fait de son lieutenant.

Parce qu'il avait besoin de comprendre. Parce qu'il avait tellement peur de perdre Danny. Parce qu'il était plus que jamais amoureux de son lieutenant. Or, ce dernier ne cessait de prendre ses distances avec lui, ne cessait de le tenir éloigner de lui et des enfants. Sans compter et cela c'était impensable pour Steve son idée de quitter le 5-0. Encore plus étrange, dans certains moment, l'ancien Danny réapparaissait, volubile et tactile notamment avec Steve avant de brusquement disparaître pour laisser la place à un inspecteur taciturne et renfermé. Bien sur, Steve avait tenté de lui tiré les vers du nez mais sans grand succès. Devant la soudaine hostilité de son partenaire, il avait fait marche arrière, préférant attendre un temps plus propice aux confidences.

Car, petit à petit, Steve en était venu à la conclusion suivante, son lieutenant lui dissimulait quelque'chose. Oui, il en était sûr,maintenant Danny avait un secret, un secret qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec lui et cela le blessait profondément. Car, pour la première fois et après sept ans passés à ses côtés, le leader du 5-0 devait bien se l'avouer, il lui était impossible en ce moment de décoder l'attitude et surtout les sentiments de son partenaire.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus se permette d'attendre. Il venait ce matin de passer une visite médicale suite à un état de santé pas franchement reluisant. Les conclusions du médecin était venu confirmer ce qu'il avait déjà deviné. Empoisonnement à l'uranium avec des conséquences non seulement à court terme mais également sur le long terme.

Voilà pourquoi ce matin devant l'urgence de la situation, Steve McGarrett avait pris sa décision. Il allait confronter Danny sur ses sentiments. Il était temps et plus que temps d'agir, et foi de Steve McGarrett, advienne ce qu'il pourra.

Danny

Pétrifié, il était littéralement pétrifié. Paralysé, complètement paralysé. Incapable de bouger, il du s'adosser au mur pendant que SuperSeal s'éloignait. Il avait mal compris, oui c'était cela, il avait mal compris et son cerveau avait buggé. SuperSeal malade, SuperSeal affecté par les radiations, non c'était impossible. Pas lui. Pas SuperSeal.

Voyant que Charlie était sorti des toilettes et le tirait par la manche, l'inspecteur Danny Williams fini par reprendre ses esprits et adressa un sourire forcé à son fils. Il n'avait plus le cœur à la fête mais alors vraiment plus du tout.

Mais, il était ce soir aux fourneaux et il ne pouvait pas planter tous ses invités juste parce que son monde venait brusquement de s'écrouler. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation et vite. Aussi, il confia Charlie aux bons soins de Kamekoma et de Jerry avant de rejoindre son poste en cuisine.

D'ailleurs, il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains et d'être seul afin de pouvoir réfléchir posément suite aux révélations de SuperSeal. Encore une fois, le destin lui jouait un bien mauvais tour.

Car, l'inspecteur Williams avait lui aussi un secret qu'il n'avait pas encore avoué à son partenaire. Un secret qui concernait sa santé justement. L'ironie, c'était que lui aussi avait consulté son médecin quelques jours auparavant suite à sa récupération post-opératoire. Et ce dernier avait très clair, il lui avait conseillé pour ne pas dire ordonné qu'il serait judicieux pour sa santé qu'il se retire des forces de l'ordre. En d'autre termes, qu'il prenne sa retraite et se tourne vers un métier moins dangereux s'il voulait vivre suffisamment vieux pour voir ses enfants aller à l'université.

Le praticien l'avait mis en garde, pas sur que son corps après été déjà bien malmené par les deux dernières opérations, supporte une troisième intervention chirurgicale. C'est pourquoi il lui avait chaudement recommandé d'envisager une reconversion. Danny lui avait alors parlé de son projet d'ouvrir son propre restaurant, projet que le médecin l'avait vivement encouragé à poursuivre. Il lui avait également conseillé de parler au plus vite à son partenaire. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait essayé mainte fois ces dernières fois de parler à SuperSeal mais à chaque fois les mots étaient restés coincés au fond de sa gorge. Un fait vraiment extraordinaire et surprenant pour Danny Williams.

Lui qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre mal pour dire ses quatre vérités à SuperSeal se retrouvait incapable de lui parler de son état de santé et de son envie grandissante de démissionner du 5-0.

Sans parler des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour SuperSeal, des sentiments qu'il le troublait bien plus qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Il avait percu le changement d'attitude de Steve à son égard, il avait perçu le changement de la nature des sentiments qu'avait SuperSeal pour lui, il avait perçu ses espoirs et son attente mais il n'avait cesser de repousser le moment de lui parler. Parce qu'encore une fois, il avait peur de s'autoriser à être enfin heureux. Il avait déjà trop perdu dans la vie pour croire qu'un jour il pourra de nouveau se sentir vraiment aimé, se sentir vraiment en confiance. Sa méfiance instinctive à l'égard du concept du bonheur le retenait d'avoir enfin cette discussion plus que nécessaire avec son partenaire. Sans parler de cette nouveauté pour lui d'éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour un homme. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que cela pourrait lui arriver un jour. Attention, il n'avait absolument rien contre l'homosexualité, simplement il avait toujours pensé qu'étant hétérosexuel, il ne changerait pas d'orientation au cours de sa vie d'adulte. Mais peut-on jamais vraiment tout prévoir? La preuve que non.

Et maintenant que devait-il faire après les révélations de Steve ? La question ne se posait plus. Sa décision était prise, il n'avait que trop déjà tergiverser. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Non, il était temps et plus que temps d'avoir enfin cette fichue conversation avec SuperSeal.

Oui, ce soir, une fois qu'il serait seul avec son partenaire, il allait enfin passer à l'action et foi de Danny Williams, advienne que pourra.

Épilogue-Un an après

Aujourd'hui, était enfin arrivé le grand jour. Le jour du mariage de Steve McGarrett et de Danny Williams. L'événement le plus attendu sur toute l'île notamment par toute la bande d'amis des deux hommes. Tous avaient répondu présent à l'invitation. Chin Ho, Kono, Lou, Jerry, l'officier Pua, Duke, sans oublier bien sûr le gouverneur. Aucun d'eux ne voulait manquer la célébration. Rachel et Stan seraient eux aussi présent, ils s'étaient remis ensemble après l'annonce de Danny à son ex-femme qu'elle n'avait rien à attendre de lui. Étonnement, Rachel avait fort bien pris la chose et quelques mois plus tard s'était remis avec Stan. Ils attendaient d'ailleurs un heureux événement et leur couple était désormais solide.

La célébration qui allait se tenir aujourd'hui venait clôturer une année bien chargée en événement. Pour commencer, à la surprise générale du reste de l'équipe, il y avait eu la démission simultanée de Steve et Danny du 5-0. Une démission qui n'avait pas été sans surprendre le reste de leurs coéquipiers. Il avait fallu une réunion d'urgence et l'intervention du gouverneur pour apaiser la situation. Steve et Danny avaient dû alors expliquer que leurs états de santé respectifs ne leur permettaient plus d'exercer leurs fonctions au sein de cette unité d'élite. Ils avaient par ailleurs des projets personnels qu'ils entendaient mettre ensemble à exécution comme l'ouverture prochaine de leur restaurant "chez Steve". Puis sans laisser le temps à ses anciens collègues de reprendre leurs esprits suite à ces annonces pour le moins fracassantes, Steve avait poursuivi en leur annonçant un dernier scoop.

Un scoop qui d'ailleurs n'en n'était plus vraiment un, tous savait déjà que Danny et lui vivaient désormais ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines. Cependant, pendant cette réunion impromptue, les deux hommes avaient enfin officialisé leur liaison pour la plus grand joie des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Une fois, le calme rétabli, le gouverneur avait pris la parole et avait sans détour nommé Chin Ho à la tête du 5-0. Ce dernier ne s'était guère fait prié pour accepter le poste et avait tout de suite demandé à Kono d'être son adjointe.

Pour clôturer la séance, il fut décidé d'organiser une grande fête chez Kamekona pour fêter dignement tous ces changements. A l'issue de cette fête, Steve et Danny furent décorés par le gouverneur pour services rendus à l'état. Ils étaient maintenant officiellement retirés des forces de l'ordre avec interdiction formelle d'intervenir dans la nouvelle direction de l'unité d'élite d'Hawaï.

Une interdiction que Steve outrepassait régulièrement. Bien qu'il passait beaucoup de temps dans son restaurant qui avait immédiatement connu un grand succès dès son ouverture, lorsqu'il avait envie de ressentir encore un peu les frissons de l'aventure, il donnait de temps en temps un coup de main en douce à la nouvelle équipe du 5-0. Bien sûr, Danny étant Danny, il était rentré en fureur lorsqu'il avait découvert les agissements de Steve. Seulement, ce dernier avait trouvé une tactique imparable pour éviter de se faire disputer trop souvent par son futur mari, une tactique qui consistait à s'emparer des lèvres de Danny dès que ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui faire des remontrances sur ce sujet. C'était fou comme c'était efficace et bien souvent cela se terminait par une intense séance de sport de chambre. De quoi permettre à Steve de continuer à aider le 5-0 sans que Danny râle de trop. Et, pour se faire pardonner, l'ancien leader du 5-0, laissait Danny gérer le restaurant à sa guise.

Par contre, il continuait de conduire la Camaro, certaines habitudes avaient décidément la vie dure. Et Steve sans vouloir l'avouer ne voulait surtout pas que leurs fameuses disputes en voiture cessent. Parce que ces disputes faisaient partie de son histoire avec Danny. Parce que ces disputes leur avaient permis de construite leur couple. Et Steve McGarrett ne demandait qu'une chose, que ces disputes durent encore très longtemps, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

En voyant les deux hommes s'avancer vers le prêtre pour unir leurs destins, Kono Kalakaua essuya discrètement une larme qui s'obstinait à couler de son œil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'après la tempête qui avait si violemment frappée le 5-0, l'accalmie était enfin apparue et que comme le disait un fameux proverbe, tout est bien qui finit bien.

Fin.

Si vous avez apprécié cette histoire, merci de laisser un petit commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
